


i have you now, i love you now

by otter_mimi



Category: Day6 (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, description of kissing lol, literally this is just cute, the idol radio got me so bad, yonghoon and younghyun have the best harmonizations ever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Yonghoon teniendo un crush en Kang Younghyun era un poco gracioso, pero hasta la persona más torpe podía tener un final feliz, ¿no?(En otras palabras, todos tuvieron que presenciar algún que otro momento entre ellos dos. Para Harin fue peor.)
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun & Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	i have you now, i love you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



Hyungu estaba un poco confundido, por no decir que estaba realmente perdido. 

Hacía algunos segundos Yonghoon había llegado convirtiéndose de a poco en un furioso tono de rojo y con las manos temblando, además de que su ropa estaba un poco sucia.

Su primera teoría fue que había sido golpeado por algún grupo de delincuentes, pero eso no justificaba su rostro avergonzado. Lo siguiente fue pensar en que habían intentado hacerle algo malo sexualmente hablando y su ceño se frunció sin poder evitarlo, listo para romperle la nariz a quien se había atrevido a molestar a su amigo. Pero por suerte, a su lado estaba Giwook, quien era el menos impulsivo (no por eso menos sensible), y se levantó de su lado en el asiento de la cafetería para encarar a Yonghoon en busca de respuestas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás así, hyung? ¿Hay que golpear a alguien?

—¿Por qué tendrían que golpear a alguien?

—No lo sé, —Giwook se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo—. Es sólo que… te ves como si hubieses pasado un mal rato.

Yonghoon abrió sus ojos y sacó su celular del bolsillo, mirando su rostro que tenía una pequeña marca en su mejilla izquierda y en la nariz, y chilló sin contenerse, tapando su rostro más avergonzado que preocupado. No importaba cuál de las dos, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Voy a morir! ¡ _Él_ me vio así! ¡Es horrible!

Yonghoon como pudo se sentó en frente suyo en la otra banca de la cafetería y enterró su cabeza duramente contra sus brazos, luciendo derrotado. Hyungu estaba aún más confundido que antes, mientras que Giwook se sentó al lado de Yonghoon, dándole incómodas palmaditas en su cabeza.

—¿ _Él_? ¿Como… Younghyun-sunbae?

—Sí… —murmuró con pena, fingiendo (o eso esperaba) sollozos desesperados.

—Hyung, ¿podrías explicarnos qué pasó? —Giwook preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

—Estaba saliendo de mi clase de Historia y estaba junto a Youngjo, pero de un momento a otro desapareció y al darme la vuelta para ver adónde se había metido, me choqué contra una puerta que acababan de abrir. De la impresión me caí y me ensucié toda mi ropa y cuando levanté mi cabeza para ver quién había abierto la puerta ¡fue Younghyun-sunbae y se arrodilló a mi lado para ayudarme y pedirme perdón! ¡Younghyun-sunbae! Y estoy seguro de que me veía terrible, todo sucio y con la ropa hecha un desastre. ¡Y ahora me vengo a enterar que me raspé el rostro! ¡Es definitivamente el peor día de mi vida! Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué la puerta se abrió hacia afuera? Está mal hecha. Es un peligro para el alumnado...

Hyungu no estaba seguro de si tenía permitido reírse, pero lo hizo igual. Ni un segundo más tarde Yonghoon levantó su cabeza de entre sus brazos (por cierto, en ninguna parte de su monólogo siquiera intentó ver hacia arriba) y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas igual de rojas que antes pero sin rastros de lágrimas. Se alegró de que no estuviera llorando de verdad, lo haría ver un poco patético.

—¿Sólo por eso estás así? Entonces no hay problema.

—¡Hyungu-hyung! No seas así, —lo reprendió Giwook, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No espero que lo entiendas, ¡pero comprende que no quiero dejar una mala impresión en Younghyun-sunbae!

—Pero si no le gustas siendo tú mismo, ¿entonces para qué lo quieres?

Ambos chicos en frente suyo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, hasta que Giwook dejó salir una risita, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Eres adorable, hyung.

Hyungu no entendió porqué repentinamente Giwook se había puesto a su lado, abrazando su brazo ni porqué Yonghoon se veía a punto de dejar salir lágrimas reales. Los dejó ser. Al final, Yonghoon dejó de tapar su rostro y mirar su raspón a través de la pantalla de su celular.

◇◇◇

En su tiempo conociendo a Yonghoon, Dongmyeong estaba seguro que éste no se ponía nervioso con regularidad. Es decir, en situaciones incómodas su nerviosismo existía pero no era tan grande, por lo cual la vista en frente suyo era más que peculiar. De hecho, era curioso ver que Yonghoon estaba casi temblando simplemente hablando con un chico que era ligeramente más bajo (y no era para molestarlo por su altura, sólo quería aclararlo como una muestra de que aquel chico no parecía intimidante para nada). Acaso… ¿ese era el famoso Younghyun-sunbae del que tanto hablaba Giwook? En otras palabras… ¡el _crush_ de Yonghoon!

Como era su deber de amigo, se acercó lentamente hacia los dos, buscando formas de escuchar y a su vez salvar a su amigo si algo salía mal en toda esa conversación.

—Escuché que estás en una banda, —dijo el chico mayor, sonriendo a Yonghoon con la sonrisa que Dongmyeong consideraba una del tipo "conquistadora".

—Ah, oh… Estamos en proceso. Sí, en proceso, —contestó con torpeza.

Yonghoon estaba tan nervioso que su situación se encontraba entre meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón o jugar con sus dedos (lo cual volvía todo un patrón extraño) y Dongmyeong estuvo a punto de salvarlo de tal ridiculez cuando cierta frase lo detuvo en sus pasos:

—¿Me das tu número?

Yonghoon se veía tan perplejo que era hasta gracioso, pero Dongmyeong intentó no reírse porque sabía que haría demasiado estruendo. Su voz tenía una gran potencia, muchas gracias. (Por algo era el otro cantante de su banda, _duh._ )

—¿P-p-p-para qué lo querrías, sunbae? —tartamudeó como si tuviera la lengua trabada en la garganta, que era una posibilidad no descartada.

—A ambos nos gusta la música y podemos hablar de nuestras bandas. Sólo si quieres, claro.

—¡Claro! Puede darnos consejos ya que usted y los otros miembros tienen más experiencia.

"¿Acaso el idiota cree que en serio le está pidiendo su número para hablar de "música y bandas"? Es tan tonto algunas veces…", pensó mirando con una ceja levantada cómo Yonghoon anotaba su número en el celular de Younghyun con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada pero con dedos temblorosos.

—Nos vemos luego, Yonghoon-ah.

—¡A-adiós sunbae!

—Él está _tan_ interesado en ti, —dijo Dongmyeong saliendo de su escondite.

Yonghoon saltó en su lugar y se agarró el pecho dramáticamente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y se resaltaban cuando sonreía (como en ese momento hacia Dongmyeong).

—¿De dónde saliste?

—¿Ese chico era tu _crush_? —preguntó, ignorando a Yonghoon.

—T-tal vez…

—Estaba totalmente coqueteando contigo, apuesto a que quiere invitarte a salir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! —se puso aún más rojo—. ¿Por qué _él_ querría invitarme a salir a _mí_? No tiene sentido…

—¡Já! No pienses tan bajo de tí mismo, mocoso.

—Soy mayor…

—Te apuesto a que dentro de algún tiempo más te va a pedir salir en una cita. Se le notaban sus intenciones.

—¡¿Estabas espiándome?!

—Por supuesto.

◇◇◇

No era la primera vez en la que Giwook observaba un intercambio entre Younghyun y Yonghoon. De hecho, estaba al lado de Hyungu como la real primera vez y ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Había sido una tarde normal. Yonghoon había invitado a la banda completa a tener un picnic, pero los únicos que estaban disponibles habían sido Hyungu y Giwook.

Cuando decía que todo había sido normal no estaba mintiendo; llevaron comida que amablemente les había hecho Seoho (quien sólo accedió porque Giwook y Hyungu estaban involucrados) que consistía en sándwiches y diferentes bebidas. Habían conversado sinsentidos y se habían reído de todo lo que pudieron. Sin embargo, todo había empezado a descontrolarse cuando Yonghoon recibió un mensaje. El mencionado dejó salir un grito de la impresión y los miró con pánico.

—¡Younghyun-sunbae quiere saber dónde estoy!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hyungu confundido.

—Dijo que quiere decirme algo importante.

—Dile que te lo diga por mensaje.

Giwook de alguna forma intuía qué era "algo importante", pero eran Yonghoon y Hyungu. (No iba a decir abiertamente que eran lentos, pero eso era lo que pensaba Giwook de ellos con exactitud, por lo menos con sentimientos involucrados).

—Me dijo que no puede ser por mensaje.

—Hyung, dile que venga al parque, no nos molesta, —contribuyó Giwook, con una sonrisa.

—Pero- 

—No nos molesta, —volvió a decir Giwook con una sonrisa un poco sospechosa, pero al parecer Yonghoon no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Fue un tiempo más tarde en el que Younghyun había llegado al parque y se acercó a ellos apenas los encontró. Les sonrió con amabilidad para luego girarse hacia Yonghoon, con una sonrisa un poco más feliz, una que confirmaba las sospechas de Giwook.

—Hyungu-hyung, no creo que debamos escuchar.

—Hmm, yo creo que _debemos_ escuchar. ¿Luego quién le va a decir a Dongmyeong?

—Buen punto.

Tratando de ser los más sutiles posibles, se acomodaron mejor entre ellos, fingiendo que estaban prestándole atención al cuaderno con letras de canciones de Hyungu en vez de la conversación que Younghyun y Yonghoon estaban teniendo, la cual no parecía tener nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que Yonghoon se veía lo más normal que podría estar con su sunbae alrededor.

—Te dije que puedes decirme hyung, Yonghoon-ah

—No me acostumbro aún, —dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado.

—Creo que deberías acostumbrarte.

—¿Le molesta que le diga sunbae? —preguntó preocupado, con una pequeña mueca triste.

—¡No, no realmente! Pero… quiero ser más cercano a ti.

Fue casi imposible de escuchar, considerando que estaban a una distancia un poco grande y que el sonido del parque en general opacaba la conversación que intentaban escuchar, pero el oído de Giwook había sido muy cooperativo. Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo de sólo escuchar tal atrevida confesión (no tan atrevida, pero Giwook era un poco romántico). Aunque sus orejas rojas no se podían comparar a las mejillas hirviendo de Yonghoon.

—De hecho vine aquí porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no podía esperar más tiempo, —Younghyung rascó su nuca, viéndose demasiado nervioso para ser tan directo—. Me gustas desde hace un largo tiempo, eres… demasiado bueno, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Menos después de escucharte cantar. Aún menos desde que me diste una de tus hermosas sonrisas. Espero no haberte asustado confesándome tan de repente, pero en serio no podía esperar más. ¿Es muy repentino pedirte una cita? ¿No muy caballeroso de mi parte?

Yonghoon se había quedado estático pero con tal nivel de rojez que podría explotar en cualquier momento. No parecía poder responder, pero su mano sujetó una de las mangas de la camiseta de Younghyun cuando éste estaba decepcionándose frente a su falta de respuesta.

—M-me gustas, me gustas mucho hyung. Por supuesto que quiero tener una cita contigo…

Ambos se veían igual de impresionados y desde el punto de vista de Giwook todo era demasiado adorable en sus ojos y oídos, así que reemplazó lo que sea que pasó después por Hyungu y sus ojos que estaban pegados en su persona.

—Supongo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para Myeongie, —dijo Giwook con una sonrisita.

—Aunque no estaba escuchando mucho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Había algo _muy_ bello que acaparó toda mi atención.

Giwook sintió sus orejas volver a ponerse rojas, y sin intención de mirar a Hyungu a la cara, sostuvo su brazo y se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Ocultó su rostro lo mejor posible, pero aún así fue capaz de ver la sonrisa que portaba su hyung en sus labios.

Todos podían tener finales felices, ¿no?

◇◇◇

Harin no podía comprender su mala suerte. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡Nacer tal vez! No tenía ninguna lógica y quería gritarle al que jugaba con las tramas de las personas de forma tan cruel, y tal vez pedirle que le hubiese permitido tomar otro pasillo de su enorme colegio.

Había salido con Giwook y Dongmyeong por la puerta principal cuando se dio cuenta que su celular no estaba en su bolsillo. Su decisión lógica fue ir a revisar su último salón de clases y el pasillo, pero porque justamente la edificación era inmensa y confusa, no recordaba cuál de las dos escaleras —casi idénticas— habían utilizado. Al azar eligió la de la derecha y volvió a subir, encontrándose con la peor imagen que se le podría haber presentado en frente de sus ojos. Y antes de que lo malinterpreten, Harin le tenía un gran respeto a Younghyun y a Yonghoon, y apoyaba casi con ferocidad la pareja que hacían, pero había cosas que prefería… no verlas.

Apenas dobló la esquina, lo que sus ojos captaron no fue más que Younghyun atacando (no de forma literal) a Yonghoon, encerrándolo casi graciosamente —por la diferencia de altura— si no fuera que sus labios estaban conectados y Yonghoon parecía que estaba siendo devorado. Harin no pudo evitar captar esos detalles ya que había dejado de funcionar, pero por —mala— suerte sus ojos habían decidido guardar todas esas imágenes en su disco duro, como las piernas dobladas de Yonghoon y cómo estaban temblando o los dedos de Younghyun que no dejaban a Yonghoon ni una oportunidad de escapar.

Apenas escuchó un sonido de dudosa procedencia de parte de Yonghoon, se dio cuenta que debía correr lo más rápido posible fuera de esa edificación que a lo largo de toda su vida sólo le había traído desgracias (excepto sus amigos, _cof cof_ en especial Dongmyeong, _cof cof_ ).

—¡Harin-hyung!

Como si su pensamiento hubiese llamado indirectamente a Dongmyeong, allí estaba él, con una gran sonrisa y moviendo un celular que no era el propio en el aire como quien saluda a alguien a lo lejos.

—Después de que te fuiste encontré tu celular en mi mochila. Menos mal que estabas volviendo, hyung.

—Ah sí, gracias por traerlo hasta aquí.

—No hay problema, Hyungu-hyung y Giwookie ya están en el café, —Dongmyeong entrelazó sus brazos y lo arrastró más lejos de su escuela—. Por cierto, ¿viste a Yonghoon-hyu-

—No.

—O-oh, está bien.

—Vayamos más rápido por favor. 

—¡Harin-hyung, no corras!

◇◇◇

Las luces de alta potencia que se usaban en los escenarios algunas veces se volvían demasiado para Yonghoon. Terminaba por transpirar más de lo que consideraba necesario, pero al fin y al cabo amaba tocar con MAS 0094 más que nada en el mundo, aunque ese tema se estaba volviendo un poco más discutible.

Yonghoon era joven, algunos dirían demasiado como para estar pensando en temas tan profundos como la persona que parecía ser con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, mas era complicado ignorar el calor que inundaba en su pecho cada vez que, como en ese momento, veía la hermosa sonrisa de Younghyun siendo dirigida hacia él desde el público. Y en ese mismo momento, Younghyun era la única persona que sus ojos podían ver en todo ese tumulto de personas. Younghyun siempre estando allí y siendo su cimiento, sosteniéndolo en todos sus tambaleos y dándole las palabras de apoyo que necesitaba cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirse. 

Yonghoon estaba seguro que aquel chico que al final de su presentación besaría su mejilla diciéndole que su voz fue tan hermosa como siempre, que sus compañeros de banda estuvieron igual de estupendos y que fueran a cenar algo entre todos, era el chico del cual estaba enamorado y con el cual quería pasar el resto de su vida. Tan precipitado como sonaba, y Yonghoon adoraba eso. Ser precipitado y admitir que estaba enamorado de Younghyun. Ah… sonaba genial hasta en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? Estás perdido desde hace rato, —preguntó Younghyun en el camino hacia el restaurante que había elegido.

Adelante de ellos estaba el resto de la banda y hasta miembros de Day6 (el grupo de Younghyun) ya que habían ido a presenciar su presentación en aquel bar, así que eran más personas que de costumbre, pero parecía que se divertían. Yonghoon sonrió, apretando la mano de Younghyun que sostenía la suya con cariño.

—Creo que nunca he estado mejor, hyung, —respondió con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Younghyun se acercó a su mejilla para dejar una suave caricia que transportó miles de escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Rió suavemente y golpeó el hombro de su hyung sin fuerza, avergonzado.

—¡Nos van a dejar atrás!

—Suena tentador, tenerte únicamente para mí…

—¡Younghyun-hyung!

—Bien… pero me debes una cita mañana, —dijo con una sonrisita y Yonghoon rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no tienes que preguntar.

—Yonghoon-ah, no pregunté.

—Oh, ¡es cierto! —exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

—Eres adorable…

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de coquetear y vengan de una vez! —gritó Dongmyeong desde adelante, dándose la vuelta para sacarles la lengua.

—¡¿Cómo que ustedes dos?! ¡Somos mayores que tú, mocoso!

Las risas de todos inundaron el lugar mientras Younghyun daba pucheros ofendidos a Dongmyeong, y Yonghoon sonrió, pensando en que no había nada mejor que esto. Sus amigos, la música, su novio. Todo se veía tan perfecto que lo asustaba. Y aunque todo pudiera desmoronarse después, estaba seguro que aquellas personas que tanto amaba no se irían de su lado, ya que eran su familia, y la familia está allí para bien y para mal. De hecho, ver la sonrisa de Younghyun en ese momento no hacía más que confirmárselo, y sin poder evitarlo sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse. ¿Por qué preocuparse del futuro cuando todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, en frente de sus ojos?

Younghyun sostuvo su mano con fuerza y lo obligó a moverse más a prisa para alcanzar a sus amigos. Yonghoon simplemente le hizo caso y apretó de vuelta su mano, dejando que todo lo que inundara su ser fuera ese adorable calor en su pecho.

Su futuro era incierto, pero su presente era Younghyun, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mientras aquellas mano siguiera apretando la suya, no había nada que temer.

**Author's Note:**

> sigo soft con el idol radio y no puedo superar la felicidad de yonghoon armonizado con younghyun (y viceversa) u_u<3  
> gracias por leer~


End file.
